My strength is my weakness
by antiquascriptor
Summary: Derek didn't like the idea of Isaac's half sister turning up out of the blue. He didn't like the idea that Isaac had told her everything. He didn't like her attitude. What he didn't like the most, was the fact that this girl, was going to be his Mate.
1. Chapter 1

Georgie Lahey looked up at her younger brother as they walked through the forest.

* * *

She had spent 2 months in Beacon Hills, since first meeting him. She hadn't had an easy life, for years she was shuffled from one foster home to another. Most of the time the 'families' that took care of her ended up using her. None of them really did want children and it was reflected in the neglect they gave her. She was beaten by some of her foster parents and attacked by some of her foster siblings and had the constant reminder of it, with the scars riddled across her body. She learnt to be tough and resourceful though, you needed to watch your own back when no one else was willing. After 18 years she wanted to find her family. Her mother had died when she was 8, not knowing her Dad or even who he was, she was left with no one. After years of emotional, mental and physical torture she wanted to find the man that had abandoned herself and her mother so readily. The one who had let her slip into nothingness. She resented the man, if he knew about her, he was the reason that her life was so chaotic and she wanted him to know how fucked up the life she lead had made her. She had finally located him in Beacon Hills after relentless searching that drained her, tapping into every resource she could to discover who he was. When she arrived she found out that he had died, his wife had died years ago and his son was killed, serving her 'gracious' country overseas. All she was greeted with when she arrived was a young boy, left on his own just as she had been.

Looking at him now, as leaves crunched beneath their feet she felt sorry for him. Albeit she had grown up with no family and now had no chance of meeting them, Isaac had family. He had them, grew up with them and lost them. That was a greater pain to face then Georgie's. She made the decision shortly after she had met him that she was going to protect him, she wasn't going to let him end up like her, traveling through different foster homes and growing cynical. Isaac was the only family she had left, and she was the only family he had. She was going to look after him from now on and make sure that nothing and no one, ever touched him.

* * *

Isaac and Georgie had been walking around a neighboring township when everything changed between them. It was dark and they had been surrounded by a large group of men, their breathing ragged, their steps faulted. Georgie knew how to take care of herself, growing up in foster homes, sometimes you needed to watch you're own back. There were 6 of them though, alcohol oozing off them and she knew she wouldn't be getting out of it un-harmed, she was kicking herself mentally for not realizing how late it was and how decrepit the buildings were around her. This wasn't a good area of town and normally she picked up on those things, having learnt from past experiences.

As they all inched closer to Isaac and herself, one of them had lashed out, retrieving a thin pen knife in his pocket. Isaac jumped in front of Georgie and she wondered how stupid he really was, trying to protect her would only give them more motivation. Watching in horror as he dipped and dodged his way around them she noticed his strength, his speed, his agility. It was unlike anything Georgie had ever seen before. Then when 4 of them had tried to jump him at once, she saw it, the light golden glow of his eyes. She heard his growl, saw fangs fall past his lips and hair sprout across his cheekbones. That's when she decided to run, she was good at that. Being mugged and attacked by 6 drunk men might have been better then what she had just seen though. What she saw, she didn't understand but it wasn't natural and it wasn't something that she could handle. Starting to lose her breath after a few minutes, she slowed under a street lamp, the crash of metal against metal giving her an extra boost of adrenaline to pump through her body, urging her to run again. She ran as fast and as hard as she could in any direction, the streets were bare, with yellow lights dotting along the edge of the foot path. Edging around a corner, he was suddenly there in front of her. His eyes were blue and his teeth were perfectly straight again, it wasn't a trick of her mind though. Georgie knew that she wasn't crazy and that something was going on with the half-brother that she barely even knew.

Her body had started shutting down and she knew she wouldn't be able to run away from Isaac. Instead she was pleading, crying, begging for the first time in years. Anything to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Isaac just stood there and stayed calm, his breathing irregular. She looked at him and he almost seem shocked himself. Eventually calming down he slowly walked towards her, his hands raised. His voice was trying to soothe her and she stepped back. Stopping his advance, he stood in front of her and tried to explain everything to her right there and then but this wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be.

It took time for everything to seep in, a long time. Days past as Isaacs texts and phone calls went unanswered. She didn't care what her brother was, he was a monster. Groaning internally as he stepped up to her front door, she was prepared to ignore him, she would cut him out of her life and move away. She didn't need him in her life. Kicking herself mentally, Georgie knew she needed him. She was her brother, her only family and she had only just found him. She was the one that was going to protect him and if having to deal with whatever was going on, meant that she could still have a chance at having a family again... She was going to have to take the risk. She was pissed, she didn't like taking risks.

* * *

Isaac raised his hand in front of her, jolting her from her thoughts, they were here. Georgie looked up at the old decapitated building. Cinders had encircled the house, some of the remaining windows had been shattered and weeds grew unattended along the exterior walls. It was a shit hole, but this is where Isaac had wanted to take her, to meet his Alpha. There was sharp intake of breath before she talked, "Are we going in?"

After a few minutes he looked down at her and smiled, "He knows we're here. We're waiting for him to come out." Her shoulders sagged as Isaac remained still. This was important to Isaac and she knew that, after everything they had both been through he had been forced into telling her his darkest secret and now he was inviting her into his alternate world to meet his Alpha. None of this was okay but she was willingly to deal with it. By the way he had told her, his 'Alpha' had convinced her little brother that this was _a gift_. She had to scoff at the idea, a gift was something that you could return and by her knowledge once, you were bitten you were cursed for the rest of your life.

"Fuck it," she growled and stormed towards the house, autumn leaves crunching underneath her boots and twigs snapping. Even if he didn't know that they were here, she was going to let him know and it wasn't going to be pretty. Isaac tried calling out to her and she turned her head, continuing to stomp closer to the house, "I'll be fucked if I'm going to wait for him to decide when _I_ get to meet this ass tha-"

She had walked directly into something and she knew it couldn't have been the house, wood wasn't that soft and she knew that her judgement of distance wasn't wrong. Losing her balance she stumbled back and looked up at the man that was now standing in front of her, his muscular arms folded, a scowl streaked across his stubble-ridden face. She smirked at him, her blue eyes crinkling at the edges. Isaac walked up and stood closer to the man, edging his shoulder in front of her.

"Derek this is-"

"Georgie Lahey," she pushed her brother to the side, stepped forward and stood directly in front of, Derek. "And if you even think of starting any bullshit with me, I can guarantee that I'll kill you and I won't regret it. You got that!? I'm assuming you're Derek Hale, the asshole who decided it would be a good idea to turn my teenage brother into some supernatural fucking _monster_." She knew that maybe, her first few words to Isaac's Alpha were harsh, but fuck it, she was harsh and considering the circumstances that they were meeting under, she didn't care what he thought.

Derek's eyebrows raised slightly as his eyes widened and he cocked his head to the left. They stood quietly for a few minutes before she was pulled back by Isaac, shrugging off his hands defensively "Derek. This is my-" Derek lifted his hand up suddenly, motioning to Isaac to be quiet and he was after he rolled his eyes dramatically, being interrupted for the second time. He continued staring down at her.

"What? Are you trying to be brooding and mysterious right now? Because it's not working, you just seem fucking rude to me." She could hear Isaac groan next to her. She didn't care what Derek thought of her, she wanted to know that she wasn't someone who he could mess with, someone that he couldn't target so easily like her brother.

Looking down at her silently, her frustration was rising even further and making her impatient. After a few silent minutes he placed his hand in front of her and nodded, "Derek." She raised her hand to meet his, as soon as his hand met hers it tightened and his whole body tensed. She kept looking directly into his eyes, the brown that was there just seconds ago, turning a bright neon red, as he lips parted again. "Georgiana."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had heard the soft footfalls of two people nearby a few minutes ago, before they approached the house closer. He still wasn't comfortable being in this house, it was dilapidated and left him vulnerable and open but he didn't have anywhere else to go. Standing on one of the remaining sections of the second story level, he ran his hand through his short hair. Closing his eyes slowly to help him focus, he inhaled the evening air traveling through the large gaping space that was his roof. He recognized the first scent almost immediately. Isaac was one of the two but there was another that he couldn't quite place. He took another breath, it was familiar yet he still didn't know what or who it belonged to. His eyes opened as he became frustrated with himself. His sense of smell wasn't going to help him if he wanted to identify the unknown person before they got any closer. Moving to one of the empty windows, shattered glass scattered along the floorboards, he stared down at the two figures, just breaking through the trees. He focused in on the two silhouettes and ignored the tall lanky figure identifying it as his Beta's. He deducted from the second person's smaller frame that the it was a female, her head reaching Isaacs shoulder.

Derek watched as the girl started shifting back and forth from one foot to the other, leaves crunching loudly under her weight. He knew that Isaac was waiting for a signal from himself, or for him to meet them outside, he had overheard him whisper it to the shorter figure. Derek couldn't figure out why Isaac had brought her here. He was idiotic sometimes and he infuriated derek a lot. He had good intentions but Derek didn't need Bata's with good intention, he wanted loyal beta's that would follow his command. Most of the time Isaac, second guessed his Alpha. Derek's attention heightened when he noticed she stood still. She could have possibly been another werewolf but he would have picked up undertone of wolf in the persons scent. Although, his nose wasn't placing the familiar scent as quickly as he thought, so he didn't want to rely on it. Her heart beat increases pace and he could hear her breathing grow slightly ragged.

"Fuck it," he heard the girl speak harshly and saw her striding up towards the house, noticing Isaac's hand reaching out to grab her but he had already missed the opportunity when she was closer to him. Derek sighed, he didn't want uninvited guests inside or even near his home, at least what was left of it. Moving silently from the window, he stood at the top of the staircase deciding what he was going to do. He couldn't attack the pair because Isaac was his beta and if he attacked the smaller figure alone, he was certain that Isaac would intervene and defend them. His hands clasped into fists as he heard her moving closer towards him. He stepped down the staircase and made it silently outside in less then a second, stopping directly into the girl's path. He watched as she stalked closer to him, not moving, he folded his arms across his chest and scowled. He was going to intimidate her or at the least try and scare some sense into her. As she walked into him she lost her balance and turned around. He started at her, narrowing his eyes as she... smirked.

As he looked down at her, blue eyes, almost identical to the pair set into his own beta's face, stared directly back. His concentration broke briefly as Isaac came forward and Derek noticed the way that he stood in front of the girl defensively. His eyes shifted from hers to his as Isaac began to speak but barely 5 words had passed his lips before the girl stepped in front of Isaac.

Her chin rose slightly and her back straightened, trying to make herself as tall as she could. "Georgie Lahey, and if you even think of starting any bullshit with me, I can guarantee that I'll kill you and I won't regret it. You got that!? I'm assuming you're Derek Hale, the asshole who decided it would be a good idea to turn my teenage brother into some supernatural fucking _monster_." Her voice chimed, echoing and bouncing off the swarm of trees behind her, coming to an edged clipped end. He could smell the amount of anger and resentment that poured off her. Admitting to himself that she was gutsy for being so crass, he also thought she was stupid to be so. As he stood there he subtly took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, trying to figure out why it was so familiar. Racking his brain of all possibilities, he couldn't come to a conclusion. She wasn't a werewolf, he knew that and she didn't have any residual scents from his other pack members. Isaac tried speaking up again and Derek stopped him abruptly by raising his hand, seeing his eyes shift between blue, gold and then back again. He didn't want to hear Isaacs voice. The girl, Georgie, didn't take any notice of him and continued to bore her eyes into his own.

"What? Are you trying to be brooding and mysterious right now? Because it's not working, you just seem fucking rude to me." The wind shifted, wafting a heavy dose of her scent towards him, over powering his senses momentarily. She smelt like Jasmine, cinnamon and unmistakably, impatience.

He groaned internally. Whoever she was in relation to Isaac, he had a sense that she was only going to cause problems. She had an attitude which was blunt and crass, it caused Derek to be slightly on edge.

He decided to offer his hand to her, keeping the other tucked to his chest, murmuring "Derek."

An electric shock travelled through his arm as soon as his skin made contact with hers, warming his body and spreading into his very core. Without thought, his lips parted and spilled her name as if he had known it all his life, "Georgiana." He new with certainty what her future was going to be. Her future was with him, as his... mate.

As soon as he said her name, it felt like his head had been filled with an excess of information in a microscopic amount of time. Her emotions overrode his as if a flood gate had been opened between them and hers were pouring into his system, anger and shock the most prevalent but protectiveness and mistrust had weaved themselves through the link, they were now sharing. Her features heightened and he became more aware of the person standing in front of him. She wasn't a girl, she was a woman. Her dark brown locks had been pulled unceremoniously into a small bun and stark blues eyes deep-set into the soft framework of her face above plump, moist lips. Her beige skin was smooth, fabricating the curves of her body, the leanness of her arms and legs only emphasizing them further. He was instantaneously aware of everything that encompassed her being, everything spilling through into his system within seconds. It felt like his entire self was being short circuited and then rewired, his perspective shifting and changing. He looked down into her eyes, as hers widened and finally, turned fearful as she looked back at Isaac.

Their hands parted as Isaac stepped in front of her again, she shuffled behind him willingly this time. Instantly he felt the disconnection and the dismay at the break of contact fell over him. Isaac cleared his throat and an awkward silence settled between the three bodies.

"How _the fuck_ do you know my name?" He could see her eyes narrow towards him and he smiled down at her. After the initial shock, she was growing defiant again, edging out of Isaacs protection. Silence followed for a few seconds before he could feel her anger towards him building, radiating off her. He shrugged and turned around slowly, a grimace appeared on his face. A mate, was the last thing he needed right now, it was ridiculous. She would be his weakness and there wasn't a way that he could protect her without raising suspicion and having to tell the pack everything.

"An educated guess," he replied gruffly, opening the door and retreating inside. This is going to be a pain in the arse, he thought.

* * *

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for following and favorite'ing my story, it means so much that other people think my fic is interesting and worth reading! So obviously I wasn't quite sure where to take the direction of Derek's perspective of their meeting... and this is the result. I'm thinking of having alternating chapters between Georgie and Derek so that you can see how all these feely-wheelies and thoughts develop. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!_

_NB: Her character will be weaving in and out of the TrueWolf original plot line, starting from 3:07, **but** it won't follow the episodes directly and I might just take it into my own realm of imagination after that._

_Cheers! ~antiqua_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone so far for following, favoriting and reviewing. It's been a long wait for another update because I've started up at University again. So I'm guessing that the updates will probably be every 10 days or so, just because my work load is crazy, insane.  
****Also the chapters will start getting longer hopefully and I'll be putting more storyline and detail into it. Possibly a more of a back story for Georgiana. So yeah! Keep reviewing It's the only way I'll know what you all like and dislike and it'll give me things to work on! Enjoy~  
Edit: The chapters (excluding this one) will change to third person. I'm introducing more characters and I really want to include everyone's thoughts and feelings for each situation but they wil shift to individual POV's when it suits better. if that makes sense.**_

* * *

Isaac ushered her away from the house. Her eyes had followed Derek as he waltzed back into the burnt building, not leaving the front door after it had closed shut with a thud.

"C'mon Georgie..." He was tugging at her arm as she refused to move. Initially she hadn't liked Derek and being honest with herself she still didn't like him, at all, and she was going to refuse to let this be the end of their first meeting. She stared up at the decimated house, trying to will herself to walk forwards, her feet refusing to obey her request. Isaac was still tugging at her arm though and she turned slowly to face him. In the thin light of the twilight, the rays of the moon landed across his face, his blue eyes were desperate, forehead crinkled and mouth pulled tight. She sighed as her eyes stayed fixed on him.

"How was that for a fucking introduction?"

His eyebrows raised as he let his hand drop to his side. The only noise came from the leaves moving under his shuffling feet. "He's been really good to me, Georgie. He's my only family, the pack are the only family I have." She uncontrollably took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes fell towards his feet, the cool air suddenly becoming uncomfortably heavy around their two bodies. Before she could wave it away, Isaac had noticed. "You're my family too, George." He sputtered. She smiled sweetly at Isaac's new nickname for her.

Her shoulder raised slightly into a tense shrug, quietly she muttered to herself, letting the words drop casually from her lips, "I know how you feel." She admitted that even though she wanted to act like she didn't care about his statement, it had hurt her slightly. It had actually hurt a lot. She had grown to like Isaac over the past few months and she really truly cared for him. He was her pack, her family, she had made that realization a long time ago. A hole had been filled within her, as she realized that she wasn't on her own anymore. Hearing him say those words, that 'they' were his only family, caused a tear in the emptiness that Isaac had filled.

"Go home Isaac..." She mumbled it under her breath, Isaac's sensitive ears barely being able to hear the words concisely.

"Georgie, don't be like this, you know what I meant..." she saw his feet move closer towards him and her head snapped up towards his face, her eyes hard and mouth pulled tight. She let her face relax and her eyes shifted towards the house. Taking a slow, drawn breath, she smiled up at her brother.

"I'm fine Isaac. Trust me when I say this, I understand how you feel, but I want you to go home now." Her eyes were pleading with him. He froze as he didn't know how to react. They had never had a misunderstanding as serious as this, they hadn't even argued at all before tonight. He tried analyzing her face, trying to pick up on an emotion that she was attempting to hide. Both blue eyes narrowed towards each other as silence fell between them. She was stubborn, Isaac could sense that.

"I'll take you home," Slowly she closed her eyes and Isaac could hear her breathing low and heavy.

"I said go home. I can find my own way. Just leave." She could sense that Isaac wasn't relenting and she opened her blue eyes to see him advancing towards her, the crunch of leaves barely audible below his soft footfalls, "I SAID LEAVE, ISAAC, JUST-." Her fingers twisted into fists violently as she raised her shoulders. Isaac flinched back, fear falling across his face. She knew about her father, their father. How abysmally he had treated his 'claimed' children and she regretted raising her voice to him. Taking a deep breath, she tracked his movements as he retreated back, his eyes were now pleading with her, those gorgeous icy-blue eyes pulled wide.

"Leave...," she whispered, knowing he would hear her. She turned away from him, facing the house once again and kicked the twigs and leaves that had piled against her feet. Looking behind her, Isaac had vanished. She took deep breath as she turned and made her way up to the house.

* * *

The door creaked as she opened it. Standing in the doorway she knew that he would come to her. She hoped he would come to her.

"You should have left with Isaac." Her head bolted to the top of the crumbling staircase in front of her. Derek stood with his arms clenched across his chest, a scowl forming on his chest.

Her eyes bored into his as they stood in the silence. "No." His eyebrows raised in surprise and she smirked at him. She shook her head, "Tsk, tsk, Derek. I'm a guest in your..." Her eyes flickered around, taking in her surroundings, "humble abode..." As she turned her head to look up at the stair case her vision was obscured by his chest.

"I want you to leave. Go home to Isaac."

She glared up at him, their eyes meeting again as he cocked his head to the side, "No." She wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going anywhere. Folding her arms across her chest she mimicked his pose. "Isaac brings me here. To meet his _family_," she spat out the words forcefully, grimacing, "and all you can fucking do is shake my hand and walk away." They both stood, holding their ground unrelentingly. The only noise that filled the silent air was their breathing.

Red started seeping into his grey eyes, his breathing becoming heavier as time passed. "What are you trying to do Derek? Scare me away so you don't have to deal with one of the consequences of turning a teenager into a monster?" His eyebrow raised in response and the glowing red disappeared from his eyes. She scoffed at him, slowly lowering her arms and moving around him. She was surrounded by the charred remains of the decrepit house, taking small steps, she walked behind Derek and turned around to face him again, anger rising through her as he remained silent. She kicked a beam that lay across the stairwell, stretching out beside her.

Turning around, Derek looked at her in surprise, his hands lowering to his sides, relaxing. She stared at him again, still angry, her voice raised, "Well? Any words of regret from the big, bad werewolf? Or are you still going for the stoic look that worked wonders for you outside." She rolled eyes sarcastically and continued to smirk up at him.

Suddenly her body was thrown against a wall, Derek pressing his body against hers. A piece of scorched plywood crumbled under her back, her body literally sinking further into the wall. Her eyes shifted up towards his as he glared down at her. His mouth was pulled into a large grimace and she knew she had pissed him off, smiling into a menacing grin. Her feet had been pulled off the ground, Derek supporting her weight as he gripped her by the shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of you." She half whispered. Georgie had wanted to sound more convincing then that, whispering showed fear, wether he was attuned to that fact or not. They remained motionless, she wouldn't fight back, she didn't feel the need to fight back.

"You should be." Her feet dropped to the ground with a thud that echoed through the house, Derek disappearing from her vision. She had crouched onto the ground as she dropped, lessening the impact of the weight crashing onto her legs. Standing up she looked around her and listened. The air was still and silent, she could hear crickets chirping behind the exterior walls. "Look you fucker! I'm not leaving here until I get a few answers! I'm not fucking leaving and you know it!" She huffed and kicked at the beam, lying still across the staircase.

* * *

She sat down on the staircase, her elbows resting on her knees and her forehead placed on the base of her palms. She listened to her own breathing, slow, steady and deep. There was no other sound. Almost an hour had past by and she remained in the same position. No sounds penetrated the house aside from the wind and the endless chirping of crickets. Closing her eyes and almost whispering to herself she took a deep breath, "I have no family. My brother is a werewolf, his life has been in danger more times then I can count and I can't do anything about it." She could feel her eyes well up and her breathing slowed, her eyelids dipped closed as she tried to steady herself. "I cannot protect my brother, my only family and that is out of my control." She could feel her mind starting to wander into the recesses of her mind. She started to feel a heaviness in her chest, just as she had in foster care, the darkest moments of her life and her chest heaved slightly as the dark thoughts ebbed within her mind. "I don't have anyone else, everyone is gone and I don't have anyone. Isaac-" her voice hitched, "I'm going to lose him and I won't be able to stop it. I'm fucking useless. Fuck." Her voice hitched again on the last word as she heard the front door creak open. Her head bolted upright as her hands fell onto her knees.

"Georgie..." Isaac stood in the doorway, his hands limp and his mouth pulled into a sad smile. She stared at him from the bottom of the stairs as she saw his blue eyes water.

Georgie didn't know what to say. She was, for once in her life, lost for words. She opened her mouth to quip at him but nothing happened. She stammered for a bit before she was whisked off the charred step, into Isaac's arms. Her chin nestled into his neck as his face pressed into her dark hair. Shellshocked, her arms lay limp at her sides.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise. We have each other. Me and You. You and I. You don't need to protect me George..." She couldn't help but pull a slight smile as the new nickname slipped out of his lips for the second time. "I'm okay, we're okay. We- will- be- okay."

Isaac pulled her back just as quickly as he had pulled her from the staircase. Stepping forward and ushering her behind his back. Confused, she looked up at the back of Isaac's neck. He body grew taught as her eyes shifted to the figure standing once again a the top of the staircase.


	4. Chapter 4

_Georgie_

"Get her out of here. Now." Derek growled down at the two figures below him. Georgie looked up incredulous, water was rimmed against her eyelashes. She stayed huddled behind Isaac and could see the hair inching across his jaw. She still wasn't used to how her brother looked and she remained behind him. Looking back at Derek, his eyes glowing red, she could see the claws extending from the tips of his fingers. He was here the whole time, the whole fucking time. He was here. Isaac stood still and tense in front of her as she edged around him to stand side by side with him.

Confronting Derek hadn't worked, it had only made him angry and hide. The only times he had spoken to her with restraint had been outside and now, both when Isaac was present. She was going to take full advantage of the fact that her brother had come back for her. As she had looked at Derek, a million thoughts on how she would catch him off guard, ran through her mind. She had a tactic forming in her head, it was simple but Georgie knew that sometimes, simple was all that was needed.

"How old are you?" Isaac and Derek both looked at her with wide eyes. Isaac shifted uncomfortably next to her and she noticed Derek's claws retract, his eyes still remaining eerily red.

"What?" Isaac turned his full attention towards Georgie and relaxed slightly, caught off guard. Her eyes shifted to his, as she smiled. Slowly her gaze focused on Derek again and she took a step forward, Isaac mimicking her movements. Placing a hand gingerly on her brother's chest, motioning for him to stop, she took another step. Her hand had the desired effect and he remained still although his body tensed again, a low growl emitting from his throat.

Looking back at Isaac, she noted that he had crouched lower into an attack position, his icy blue glare focusing between Derek and Georgie. "Isaac. _Stop it_." He flinched at her words and looked at her worryingly. She lifted her foot and stood on the lowest rung of steps, turning her attention back on Derek. "How _old_ are you Derek?" He remained still and silent, his eyes frozen into surprise. Quickly she ascended the steps, standing next to him, her chest facing his shoulder. Derek's eyes had followed her movements, his head crooked to face her but his body remained stiff and facing forward. Georgie smiled inwardly. She cocked her head on an angle and furrowed her brows innocently, moving behind him, slowly circling Derek until she was standing directly in front of him, her blue eyes directly looking into his. "You're not as young as Isaac obviously," she scoffed and she could sense Derek's body tense again, his hands curling into fists. She could hear scuffing behind her as Isaac moved awkwardly, onlooking.

Instinctually her hand raised and Derek grabbed her wrist with his own, his grip tight but not painful. Isaac growled behind her and her eyes rolled. She shook her head lightly from side to side and with no effort pried her wrist from him. Lifting her other hand cautiously she looked at Derek. He eyes never left hers as it rested softly on his shoulder. Straightening out her body, flexing her calf muscles and pulling herself onto her toes, she smiled mischievously. Her height didn't match his, her lips only meeting the edge of his chin as she leaned in, swiftly moving around his face, her cheek grazing his jawline as he remained still.

Her tongue flickered across her lips moistening them as she started whispering softly, "I don't like being ignored Derek. I refuse to be. You can't ignore me, you can't make me disappear and you sure as hell won't be able to _avoid_ me." Her eyes shifted to the side to look at Derek, his eyes had followed hers and the now grey orbs sat at the corner of his sockets. She smiled again. He hadn't moved and he hadn't attacked her, so this tactic was working well. She turned her head towards his slightly and her lips grazed his jawline again, coming to rest on the edge of it, his eyes once again returning to red. Continuing to whisper, she let a gentle breath out, "I don't know what you're doing with my brother but anything that happens from here on out goes through me first. Okay, Derek? I am left out of _nothing_. I'm his legal guardian and that might not mean anything to you but it should." Her words dragged out, "Because I can promise you that if anything happens to him without me knowing what's going on..." Tip-toeing even higher, her mouth moving along his jawline, catching slightly on the stubble that lined his face. Her lips touched his earlobe subtly and she couldn't help but smirk. Both boys had remained still as she had been talking. "I will find you... And I _will- kill-_ _you-_" Her grip on his shoulder hardened suddenly as her words became laced with venom but remained quiet, "Believe me, Isaac's told me enough for me to know how. I'll ram a nice wolfsbane bullet through that cold," the arm that derek had held shifted across his chest and rested on top of his shirt, her fingertips stroking his collarbone briefly, "merciless, stoic heart of yours and that will be the end of the Alpha, Derek Hale..."

She lowered herself onto the heels of her feet, moving her hand from his shoulder to rest gently under his chin. "Do you understand me now Derek? Do I need to explain the situation any further?" She keep her voice low but the playfulness was gone, her eyes were cold and her mouth pulled tightly. He stared simply at her, his eyebrows had gathered above the bridge of his nose but he continued to remain silent. She cleared her throat and nodded precisely, lowering her hands and propping them on either side of her hips. Georgie's voice returned to normal with a cheerfulness injected into the words, "I'm glad we have an understanding." Turning around she grinned at her brother. He had shifted back to his human form, wether intentionally or not she didn't know, a gob-smacked expression painted across his features. "Right, Isaac. I told you to leave..." His eyes blinked several times before he pulled his mouth closed.

"I- I-" She laughed as her feet bounded down the steps.

"Isaac. Don't worry about it." Her hand hefted over his shoulder and she bumped her temple against his with a thud. "We have dinner to make." She started pulling him towards the door, "I'm thinking a pasta-bake or there was this really nice 3-fold roast that my Mom used to make. We could try it out." Isaac remained awkward but complied to her movements as they walked under the frame of the door. Pushing her brother forward slightly, she turned behind her and looked up at Derek, a glint in her eyes. "You're most welcome to come of course. But you know. You'd have to not be an inconsiderate fucker..." She grinned menacingly at him, "Which isn't really you're thing, oops, I forgot. So maybe when you learn to get over yourself and drop your brooding, predatory, macho façade, which is obviously meant to be for the benefit of keeping your pack in fear of you... Then you can come for dinner." She stepped backwards out the door and towards the edge of the porch, the heels of her boots clacking against the soft wood. "Until then. Don't do anything to piss me off," laughing she turned around as she grabbed Isaac's hand. He could still hear her as she shouted, "Nothing like a woman scorned Derek!" Her laugh fading as both of them trudged through the forest.

* * *

A week had passed since their meeting and Derek had grown more agitated. The moment her skin made contact with his, everything about her enveloped his mind. Her scent linger in the house and he found himself absentmindedly tracing it through the preserve, only coming to the realization that he was doing so when he reached an embankment where the trees thinned to a parking lot. Her heart thumped continuously in his head. Conversations she had with Isaac wafted towards him and he found himself enticed by the lyrical tone of her voice, the pace as she encouraged him, disagreed with him and crooned at her brother.

* * *

_Derek_

As soon as light had seeped through the broken rafters of the singed wood, the sky breaking through, pastel blue creating a faux ceiling, he had driven to Beacon Hills High School. Recklessly and without abandon, his eyes barely leaving the road and his ears constantly trained on her heartbeat. He could hear her talking to her brother, wishing him a good day and greeting Scott and Stiles. The melodic quality of her voice was enticing, as soon as they had left it was all he could focus on, unwillingly and begrudgingly. After her voice had faded for the night, the sole sound that had haunted him throughout the night was her heartbeat, slow and steady. At one point it had hitched, quickening and his body urged him towards her, puling him towards his car before it had slowed and evened out again.

Sitting against the doorframe of the sleek, black, Camaro he glowered at every pair of eyes that had turned towards him, his arms folded uninvitingly across his chest. He listened to her heartbeat and her hum as she drove through the tar-sealed roads of Beacon Hills, his attention only changed as he heard the voices of the 3 boys draw closer. His attention fixated to the voices and heartbeats of his pack members, he had heard Isaac's approach and watched as he slunk from of the archaic door of Stile's shoddy Jeep. His grey eyes tracked him as the other two bodies joined him. Scott and Stiles noticed his presence across the lot and their bodies grew rigid. Derek's eyes were focused on Isaac though, whose skin had turned an eery shade paler and grey eyes bore into the Beta's own blue. "You. Isaac." Derek gnarled under his breath as a petite group of girls sauntered past him, their footfalls barely registering through the pounding of Georgie's heartbeat. He watched as Isaac slowly turned to the other two, hauling his back further onto his shoulder.

"It's fine. I know what it's about. I'll see you in there." Isaac turned suddenly without further explanation, leaving the others to make their own way into the school.

"Your sister-" Derek glared at him, noticing that Isaac's were scarily simialr to his mate's- No. Derek wasn't going to let her be his mate. He would fight it, he would push against the bonds between them. Isaac fidgeted with the edging of his cardigan as he slowed to a stop in front of Derek. "She does not come anywhere near me. She does not get involved with what we are doing. And she sure as hell isn't going anywhere near my fucking house again." Derek spat his words out, contorting his fingers into his palms, finger nails digging into the shallow skin.

Isaac's eye's snapped towards him in a shocked response. "I- She's" His hand unconsciously crawled to the back of his neck, moving back and forth as he stumbled for any appropriate words.

"She- stays- _away_." Derek could feel the pull of his body towards her, towards Georgie and he tried stifling it. Pulling his body off the door of the car and turning around, he ended the conversation. He could feel Isaac's finger's curl around his forearm and the pressure increased as Isaac squeezed around the muscles.

"Hey, Georgie didn't do anything wrong." He could feel his eye's shifting between red and grey as he zero'ed in on the pressure around his arm. He could hear the increase of Isaac's heartrate, his breathing becoming slightly shallower. "She- She's trying her best- to- to- look out for me. She's all I have Derek."

"_Away_." He wrenched his arm out of the beta's's grip. Anger uncontrolled anger started rippling through him as he wrenched open open the door.

"She has wolfsbane bullets." Derek froze, there was no hesitation in Isaac's heart beat, no increase, no up-tick. "She used them on me last month, when- when things got out of control." Gradually Derek turned his body, a hand remaining on the plastic of the door handle. He glared at Isaac, Georgie had wolfsbane bullets, which means she had the intent of seriously maiming if not killing a werewolf. "She wouldn't hesitate to kill you. If there's one thing I've found out about her, she's-" Isaac dropped his hand quickly and it returned to his neck, rubbing back and forth, grimacing, "She's a lot like you. She'll kill if it comes to it and she's not weak. She can handle herself." Isaac chuckled awkwardly, Derek's gaze shifting to his right foot, scuffing the tar-seal below them, "She's ruthless Derek and this is one thing that she won't budge on. Wether you like or not, hell, wether I like it or not… She will find a way to be involved and I'd rather it was with us, where I can protect her."

Derek's frame held steady and unmoving. His train of thought instinctively shifted to Georgie, running side by side with him. Confronting invading packs, sparring with Isaac during a training session. Then before he could stop himself other mental images flashed through his mind rapidly. Arrows and bite marks penetrating various points of her flawless skin, bruising etched along her body like a map, her lifeless body sprawled across the forest floor, blood trickling from an unseen part of her body as her eyes were empty staring back at him. Wether he wanted her as a mate or not, that image would haunt him until his own death.

"No." Derek moved again after he had fixated on the resonating sounds of her heart but his body was willingly him towards her, to check with the rest of his senses that she was still alive.

"Why!?" His eyes flickered towards Isaac and he noticed the beta's had shifted to their golden yellow in rage, "Why is it so hard to let her in!? She already know everything! She knows how to protect herself!" Isaac's voiced became powerful, his hands reflecting Derek's own clenched fists, "This can't be about her being vulnerable… Stiles, Lydia and Allison are all human and vulnerable! Fuck Derek! We may not have gotten through the past year without their help. George could be an asset to out pack!"

Derek shifted closer to Isaac, meeting his enraged gaze with his own, their forehead within an inch of touching each other, his voice barely audible to anyone other then the 'child' standing in front of him, "It's not as simple as that Isaac. You don't get a say in this and neither does she. She stays away. Period." Before Isaac could protest, he turned and pulled himself into the car, igniting the engine and pulling away amidst the squeal and smoke of his rubber tires meeting the tar-seal.

Building's flashed past his window as his sense's fixated on her, consuming everything within himself until he found himself in the parking lot of a block of dilapidated buildings. Shifting seamlessly from the driver's seat and onto the patched concrete, he inhaled deeply. Her scent assaulted his lungs, stalking it from where he was standing to a teal blue door. The bright color had been chipped and worn around the handle. He stood silently, his eyelids drooping closed. A singular pair of footfalls emanated from inside, thumping and cladding. They grew silent for a moment and her heard her heart rate spike suddenly an audible scream rang through his eardrums in sequence with ripping and slashing and objects falling to the ground. Intuitively his hand wrenched at the cool metal and he found himself launching his body up steep stairs into a large open room. His heart pounded as he grew to a standstill in front of the shocked young woman, now frozen numb. Her heart beat rapidly for a few seconds, before falling to it's usual steady beat.

He was confronted with Georgie, surrounded by the remnants of painted fabric, clad only in a large oversized shirt reaching her mid thigh. Bare legs lengthened out to petite feet. Her hair was pulled unceremoniously back into a bun and various colors of paint had been splattered and smeared across her face. Her sudden dazed expression changed to one of anger as the craft knife squeezed tighter beneath her fingers, her knuckles turning white. His eyes shifted around the room, two walls were covered in makeshift shelving units, dotted with cans, blocks of thick materials, clear glass bottles filled with fluid. There were containers of varying colored powders. Canvases and material lay haphazardly around the edges of the room, then majority of the center cleared with the exception of 3 easels, a malleable form and her. Her watched her closely as her mouth turned into a tight grimace, her eyes narrowing towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Georgie_

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Instinctively her grip tightened further onto the sharp knife in her hand and she squared her body in front of his. His eyes were wild, looking around the room before they settled back onto her own. He remained silent as she probed him, her feet lifting from the ground and moving closer towards him. "Derek. I _asked_ you, what _the- fuck-_ are you doing- _here_?"

She watched him as he edged backwards closer towards the stairs that he had bolstered up moments before.

"What is this?"

She took a deep breath and released her grip of the craft knife, the point miraculously finding it's way into the wooden floor and standing up right. "I asked you a question. A question should be answered with a relative answer, not met with another unrelated question." Closing her eyes, slowly she turned away from him. She felt like she was talking to a child. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble." She rolled her eyes as they opened and she self-consciously made her way to the shredded fabric now laying on the ground.

"That explains what you're doing here inside my Studio. What I want to know is what you're doing _here_, at my studio in the first place. And don't give me any werewolf bullshit because we both know that you wouldn't be here if you had heard me scream from that god-awful home of yours." Bending down she gathered the pieces into her arms, they lay haphazardly over her forearms. "So that means that you were here or relatively near. My guess is that you don't run to every screaming person in your vicinity, so that brings us to the original question. What are you doing _here_?"

"I came to-" Derek's hands lay languid, flush against the sides of his body, then rose, his fingers twining together as the rested atop his head. He watched as she barely managed to gather all the torn fabric, strands drooping across her arms and end's of painted canvas dragged next to her bare feet.

The soft padding of Georgie's footfalls echoed around the silent room as she turned her back casually towards Derek, making her way to the large moss colored plastic bin, hidden under one of the rudimentary shelving units. "Mhmm?" The skin at the bridge of her nose crinkled as her eyebrows knotted together. She grew frustrated as several pieces fell from her grip and landed on the floor soundlessly.

"To-" The heel of Derek's boot clacked against the hardwood floor as he stepped further back, Georgie turned her gaze towards him. His grey orbs still searching around the room pressingly. She could tell he had no excuse, at least, not one that he would willingly volunteer without compromising the stupid façade he wore. Closer to the edge of the staircase, his heel balanced on the ledge of the first drop, "to check on you."

Shock washed across her face fleetingly before she scoffed at him, she didn't need checking up on. She returned to shuffling across the room towards the crate of waste, dumping the remains of canvas inside unceremoniously. She was independent and she could protect herself, she always had protected herself. Just because she was now wrapped up in some alternate reality where supernatural monsters existed- didn't mean that she couldn't take care of herself. Her eyes glanced to her bag sitting on the ground in the corner of the room, a loaded gun sat inside, the bullet shells incasing a small dose of wolfsbane. She considered walking over and taking it out, threatening Derek. She wanted to scare him, to show him that she was serious, she didn't need safe-guarding and given the right circumstances she wasn't afraid to use lethal force.

"What is this?"

Her head jerked towards Derek, his eyebrows raised, eyes still frantic. "This is work." She rolled her eyes at his blank expression. "Unlike some people, most normal functioning members of society need to contribute to the greater mass, providing a service in exchange for monetary value which can be exchanged for goods such as a proper place to live, utilities, and food." Moving back to the remaining scattered pieces of material lying on the floor, she slowly gathered them into her arms, repeating her sequence of actions and dropping them into the green crate.

"You rip things into oblivion?" Georgie crooked her head, her mouth turning into a grimace. Derek had invaded her private space, the space that she could use to hide herself from the world. Isaac hadn't even been allowed here, no matter how much he whined at her, or tried to slink his way in here. It was one of the only rules that she had enforced with him and been serious about. Her breathing deepened as she clenched her hands into tight fists. Sharply she swung around to face Derek. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Georgie's breathing returned to it's usual slow, steady pace. Closing her eye's, she took a deep breath, steading herself, her body relaxing. Slowly her eyelids raised, reveling the ice blue pupils once again. She closed the gap between their two bodies and Derek stiffened as she approached him, smirked to herself she knew she would win this battle, either by driving him away of forcing him to speak.

"I make things. This is my studio Derek. I destroy things when I don't like them." Her lip curled as she looked up towards him, her neck craning slightly, "And right now I don't like you- in _my_ studio- so- I guess the only option here is for you to leave…" She turned away from him and walked briskly to the back of the room, hauling a large roll of fabric that had been propped onto one of the lowest shelves. The old wood had dipped under it's weight but returned to normal as she twisted the large swathe into her arms. The breath heaved from her lungs as the full weight of the material rested in her arms "Or I destroy you."

She made her way back to the area that has perviously been occupied by the shredded material, dropping the bolt of fabric onto the wooden floorboards. It landed with a loud and decisive thump that echoed through the empty room. Her eyes slowly raising to Derek, hoping that he had turned and was starting to make his descent down the stairs. He eyes had focused on something in the room, his breathing heavy and his face contorted into a pained expression. Gradually Georgie's head followed his gaze and stared uncertainly at the clay structure to the side of her. Looking between Derek and the mold of earthy material her nose rumpled in confusion. Derek's eyes stayed firmly on the damp ochre shape, before the tension was released from his body and he took a cautious step forward. Georgie mimicked him and stepped closer towards him in response.

"What made you do that?" His head turned towards her, but his eyes were still fixed on the sculpture. All of Georgie's muscles began to tense, her cheeks growing rosy. She couldn't believe him, he had burst uninvited to one of her most private places and refused to leave and now he was going to question her creativity. Her eyes darted back to her bag as she started seriously considering walking over to Derek with the gun in her hand and threatening him.

"Georgiana. This is important," his voice was hoarse and low, the heel of his boot clapped against the timbered ground behind him as he took another step forward. Her body shivered involuntarily when her full name eased it's way from his lips. Georgie could hear the concern in his voice, the first time she had heard anything aside from maliciousness from him. Looking back, she noticed that he was staring at her in confusion.

Growling, crimson pigment filling her cheeks further, "Don't call me Georgiana." Derek cocked his head in response as his eyes crinkled in disorientation.

He smirked and she fumed, her fingers instinctively coiling inwards. Taking a firm step towards him, surprised as Derek did the same he looked down at his feet and then up towards her through his lashes. He was trying to deceive her, just as she had done to him. Unfortunately for his sake, Georgie wasn't as prone to the ploy of flirtation, "It's your name, isn't it?" His smirk began to take on characteristics of a leer as he took a breath, "Or would you prefer George?" Georgie saw his body rumble as he chuckled to himself.

"Over my full name, always-" she spat. "Now _get- out-_ unless you're going to give me a reason why you're here." She stood still as she watched Derek look around the room again, groaning internally, she regretted not reaching for the gun earlier.

"That-" Her body slackened in stun, her muscles loosening and her fingers laying limp, unfurling from her palms. His arm was raised in front of him, a finger extending towards the clay mound that he had previously been studying.

"It's a fucking sculpture Derek. Get over it and get out."

"No." His head shook stiffly as his granite pupils bore into her own, "That specific shape." Turning her full attention towards the piece she studied it intently, eyes narrowing as she tried to make out a recognizable shape. Moulds of clay stuck haphazardly out of the main lofty spike that formed the centre. Thick bulges protruded from each side, spiraling and twisting away from each other, joining the main chunk haphazardly. She had been working on the structure for a few days, letting her hands run over the slick clay, shaping it absentmindedly without a design in mind. Yesterday she had stood around it for hours, her hands working furiously warping the materials, thinning sections, re-working them. Staring at it indifferently it looked like a morbid collection of organic forms, weaving around each other.

Heat rose into her face as she gawked at Derek incredulously, growing angry at his attempt of mockery. "It's not finished and there isn't a shape. It's just- just" she stammered for words, looking for an explanation, "_it_."

Derek's hand turned towards her, dragging it through the air towards him, beckoning for her. "From here, it's a shape. It's one I know." His eyes turned back to the misinformed sculpture before him as he cocked his head in confusion, eyebrows raising further towards his hairline. Cautiously Georgie took a step towards him, as she watched him intently, remaining still. Her feet padded along the floor as she advanced closer to him, coming to a stop to stand side by side. She could hear his breathing as she turned her gaze to the clay object in front of them, the organic form now flattening in front of her to form a solid shape, the layers of protruding material merging to form a shape she recognized.

"_Fuck_," the word was drawn, low and quiet, her body growing cold, she could feel her face grow ashen as her eyes widened in surprise. 3 spirals appeared from within her work, joining together in the centre, the main form, drooping to create the start of the highest circular shapes. For the past week, this singular shape had seeped it's way into her work. At first, she would see the shape in irregular paint splatters, then she found herself losing focus while she worked, allowing her hands to create images without a thought process. With each creative piece she produced the shape became more prominent, more substantial. She had kept working on this piece of sculpture solely because the recurring design hadn't emerged within it. Or so she had thought, she just wasn't paying enough attention. Hastily she left Derek's side, her feet carrying her towards the sculpture, her hands moving to a stub of clay, fingers wrapping around it. She could feel it ooze between her fingers as she squeezed harshly and wrenching it from the rest of the mound. Her other hand reached up and repeated the action, each hand grabbing different parts, pulling them off and tossing them to he floor.

Tears welled in her eyes in frustration, her nose scrunched and the skin on the bridge of her nose became raised as she pulled her eyebrows together in a scowl. She could feel Derek move behind her, his hands resting on her elbows, stilling her arms momentarily and she wailed, raising them above her head, smashing them into the clay, the shape becoming more disfigured. She sobbed quietly as her body slackened. Growing weak, her chest heaved in and out from the sudden exertion of energy.

"This is why you were screaming before weren't you?" Derek's voice was a low whisper, laced with concern and curiosity. Barely audible to her as she remained silent, both their eyes flashing towards the brimming crate of trash.

* * *

_Derek_

They were both sitting in a corner of the room, Derek looked over to Georgie, her body limp as it stretched across the floor, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Every time I do something, it's there. No matter how hard I try. I see it in everything I do." Her fingers ran through her hair, a smooth scrapping noise echoed throughout the room as they dragged along the wood, coming to rest beside her ear. "I see it everywhere, I can't even escape the damn thing in my dreams and so far all I know is that it has some connection to the bible. Holy father and his son… Or something like that." She took a deep breath in her chest rising from the ground and deflating just as quickly as the breath was dispelled from her lips.

Derek could hear the pitch in her voice as her sentence ended. Her heart bet slow and erratically. Derek's own body stiffened as Georgie took a gasp quickly and screamed. Her body thrashed around as her fist's pounded on the ground, her heels digging into the unforgiving floor. He watched her muscles tense as she threw her arms and legs around wildly, he considered moving over to her and holding her still. Her head was jolting from side to side, dark brown stands lashing across her face. Suddenly afraid she was having a fit he listened to her heart and inched closer towards her. It was steady but slowly rising to compensate for the exertion of energy. Her breathing became shallow and her heart beat spiked, quickening suddenly. Derek looked down at Georgie unsure of what to do, he could sense her anxiety, tainting her scent and assaulting him. He was caught off guard momentarily by her vulnerability. Seeing her twice, this was the second time she had cracked in front of him. Albeit the first time, she wasn't aware that he was still inside his house, watching her intently. Her emotions flooded his as he reached towards her and squeezed her hand gently. She was having a panic attack, a fucking panic attack because she saw the triskele in her art work. Her body froze rigidly and her eyes snapped up towards him, narrowing, the perfect blue and green speckles becoming hidden. He leaned in closer towards her, hoping that she wouldn't lash out, hoping then he wouldn't have to restrain her. Her heart beat bet furiously, her breathing had stopped.

Laying a hand gently onto her cheek as she gazed up at him, she gasped inwards. Derek watched as a knowing look spread across her face, "Y- You-", her hand grew taught around his as she sat up, their faces within an inch of each other. "You _fucking_ idiot."

Derek tried to let go of her hand and move away from her, giving her some breathing space. She clutched on tighter as he started to pull away though. "I-" He was lost for words, scrambling for anything in his head to explain away everything.

"What are you doing here?" He was caught of guard, the question irrelevant to any of the answer's he was preparing in his mind. Her voice was calm and soft, he looked at her eyes, wide and innocent before they slowly moved down his face and rested on his lips. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beat slowly rising to meet the pace of hers. She closed the gap, her full lips resting delicately on his. His mind was running wild as images of them together rushed through his mind. His body pulsated with the need to touch her, to mark her, to claim her as his Mate. Her lips moved against his slightly and he froze, "Don't fucking lie to me again or I will castrate you in front of your pack and then nail your bloody balls to the front door of your disintegrating house for every pack that sets foot in Beacon Hills, to see."

His mind stilled in shock as he absorbed her words, his hand squeezed onto hers tighter a grimace pulling against his face. _Scare tactics don't work Derek_, he thought to himself, _you can't scare her into doing anything. _His forehead tapped against hers as she angled her mouth away. His hands moved to her waist as he wrenched her onto his lap, he could hear her heart beat rise again, becoming similar to the sound of a hummingbirds wings passing through the air. "That's all you say?" His mouth trailed along her cheek towards her lower earlobe and back again. He moved his hands gently up and down her waist, the warmth of her skin seeping through the thin fabric of the oversized shirt. The corners of their lips met, her shallow breathing caressing his cheek, as he smirked even larger, "I just helped you out of a burgeoning panic attack and that's what you say? I'm not here…" His lips slid against hers, pressing together lightly as hers opened in shock, "to hurt you," he could feel her breath flow from her mouth and into his, warm and inviting, "to taunt you or to threaten you." Derek could feel himself relaxing with her so close to him, the intimacy of the close contact with his Mate, riveting her emotions into him, "I'm here because-" Derek's voice was low now, his initial plan of confronting Georgie, catching her off guard had been lost in his emotions. The need to touch her even more, to kiss her and most of all, the instinctual need to claim her. She had been moving around Beacon Hills for the whole week, her scent spreading through the forest, through back roads and the main streets. He found himself following it, lingering in the places her scent was the strongest. This room was filled with her scent, over coming him, engulfing him in a tidal wave of her emotions. They ravaged him, encompassing him as he heard her heart, felt her breath against his lips, her muscles taught on top of him. "I want you to be safe. I want to make sure that you're okay, always. That no one's going to hurt you." He was letting words fall from his mouth without thought.

Derek felt her whisper against his lips, not pulling away, "Why?" Curiosity oozed from the singular word, her eyes meeting his. Her hands wrapped around his elbows, pulling him closer to her.

"Because you're mine. You are everything I've been thinking about this week, you are everything I ever will think about, making sure you're okay. Trying to figure out who you are and most importantly keeping you safe-" His breath caught on the last word, suddenly wrenched from his daze, realizing what he's said, as she pushed herself away from Derek, the same wide-eyed expression forming on her face.

"Oh god. Oh god- oh god- _OH GOD_." She shuffled back on heel of her palms. Her feet sliding across the ground as they meet pieces of destroyed sculpture. "This- That's- This is. _Fuck_-"

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank y'all for reading and following so far! I hope you liked the little action I put in there, I felt like Georgie and Derek needed to have a little one on one. Anyways, I'm thinking about dropping this story... :( I have 2 more chapters written out but I haven't got much feedback (reviews). Let me know if you guys like this story, you're what keeps me writing and publishing!**_

_**Thanks so much! 3 Love all of your amazing faces. :)**_


End file.
